


cromulent

by casscainwayne



Series: meraki [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War
Genre: 5+1 Things, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a troll, Confused Justice League, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne Bonding, Dick Grayson is Nighthawk, Dick Grayson is a Troll, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Wayne, and that other stuff, nightwing is now nighthawk, the justice league assuming that batman and nighthawk are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne
Summary: cromulent(n.) appearing legitimate but actually being spurious (not real)the five times members of the league assumed something and the one time they were set straight even tho its not straight
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, but not really - Relationship, its a father son relationship not a romantic one, surprise relationship for brucey boi at the end
Series: meraki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733488
Comments: 112
Kudos: 780





	1. meet nighthawk

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i kinda don't know what im doing here with this story but i already have the next two chapters written out and ill publish them soon.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

The Justice League had decided they wanted to add another person to the league, they had all agreed upon that. However, Batman had said he couldn't attend the next two meetings due to something happening in Gotham. So, Batman told them to decide the new member and invite them without him. 

So, that's what they were doing right now. Deciding which hero to invite. 

"Blue Beetle?" Victor offered.

"Nah, he's too young." Barry said.

"Plastic Man?" Clark suggested. "Nevermind, he can't be very serious."

"Zatanna?" Diana recommended. 

"The one who magics things with backward words?" Hal asked, "What if she loses her voice and can't done anything else? No, I think we're good."

"What about that hero in Bludhaven?" Clark cut in, "Nighthawk, I believe his name was."

"There's little known about him." Victor added. "Some speculate he has flight powers or some type of power because he's very flexibly. But other then a description of what he looks like, no one outside of Bludhaven knows anything."

"I mean, he sounds useful?" Hal offered, "If he has flight, another person can fly will be useful, he could even carry Bats?"

"And if he is very flexible as the articles suggest," Diana cut in, "It could be useful in case we need to sneak in somewhere or reach somewhere we cannot."

"So it's decided then?" Barry questioned, "Nighthawk?"

"All those in favor of Nighthawk," Diana asserted, "Say aye."

Five 'aye's" filled the room. 

"Then, next week, next meeting, we will go to Bludhaven and extend a hand to Nighthawk and offer him an invite." Diana announced.

Barry and Hal left the room together saying they had a date to get to. Victor went to go update his system or something of the sort. Which left Diana and Clark alone in the meeting room. 

"Should we inform Batman of our decision?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Diana admitted, "Let's ask him."

Clark nodded then tap on his communicator.

"Batman? You there?"

"What happened?" 

"Nothing bad, we just decided on the hero to invite. You want to know who?"

"No thanks, surprise me." Batman said sarcastically. Clark chuckled.

"Alright then, I guess you find out the the week after next." Diana said. Instead of replying, Batman just cut the connection. 

(next week)

"Everyone ready?" Diana called.

Affirmatives rang out from everyone in the room and she nodded then clicked the button to teleport them to Bludhaven. 

They were teleported in a dark alley. Victor led them on a roof and mentioned that people had said that Nighthawk preferred rooftops. That was proofed to be correct later when they saw Nighthawk flipping from rooftop to rooftop to reach them. He flipped down in front of them.

He had on a mostly black bodysuit that seemed to cling to his skin expect for the blue bird in the middle of his chest the stretched to his shoulders and down to his fingers. His black messy hair and face weren't covered by anything other then a domino mask covering his eyes. He had attached to metal rods on the back of his costume along with a utility belt around his waist that vaguely reminded them of Batman's expect it was gray.

"Hi! I'm Nighthawk, although I'm assuming you already knew that." he said with a large grin. "What brings the entire Justice League expect for Batman to my city?"

Diana stepped forward and thrusted out her hand. "Hello Nighthawk. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nighthawk bounced forward to shake her hand enthusiastically, "Hi Wonder Woman, it's also a pleasure to meet you."

"We were hoping we could invite you to the Justice League." Superman said.

"Me?" Nighthawk looked shocked.

"Yes," Diana answered, "Will you join us?"

"I will, if," Nighthawk said hesitantly, "If you don't make me reveal my identity."

"Why won't you reveal your identity?" Green Lantern asked. "We'll reveal ours' to you if you join, other than Bats but the rest of us will."

"My mentor said never to reveal my identity unless I'd be willing to compromise our, his identify as well and if I trusted them enough." Nighthawk replied, "Not that I don't trust you guys and all, but I don't know you guys that well." 

"That's fine, Nighthawk." Wonder Woman said cutting in, "I'll come down to retrieve you next week for your first meeting with Batman and the weekly League meeting. Those are on Thursdays.'"

"Sounds great!" Nighthawk beamed. "Now, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you guys leave my city so I can patrol?"

"You sound like Bats!" Hal laughed. 

Nighthawk chuckled, "Thanks Lantern."


	2. 1. wonder woman (diana prince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which diana is surprised by dick grayson the troll and there may be a little surprise relationship in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, idk really know what to say, but diana and clark are dating in this fic

Diana was showing Nighthawk around when they got to the monitor room. She was scheduled to be on monitor duty with Batman as well but he told her he could handle it while she showed the new member around.

"So that door leads to the monitor room, Batman is on monitor duty right now, so you can meet him." Diana told Nighthawk.

"When we go in, can you walk as quietly as you can or just like don't move? I wanna do something, but quietly." Nighthawk asked.

"Uh, sure?"

Diana opened the monitor room door and allowed Nighthawk to go in first, she just remained at the door. Nighthawk silently walked into the room and up to Batman's chair. Then, he did something that made Diana almost gasp out loud, he draped himself on Batman's shoulders and hooked his chin over one of Batman's shoulder. Diana just hoped Batman wouldn't hurt the poor boy.

"Hi B!" Nighthawk grinned. 

Batman just sighed. "Nighthawk. I'm guessing this is the surprise you said you had for me."

"Yep! Now you get to see me every week!"

"'hawk, you come over at least thrice a week."

"That's not the point, B! You get to see one of your favorite people four times a week!"

To say Diana was shocked was an understatement. She was surprised when Batman did not do anything to remove Nighthawk's arms from his shoulders, but that didn't compare to her astonishment when she learnt Nighthawk went over to Gotham three times a week when the League wasn't even allowed in Gotham and the fact that Batman didn't deny Nighthawk was one of his favorite people. 

Maybe they were friends? Or, maybe just maybe, they were lovers, that would explain Nighthawk being allowed in Gotham, being in Gotham so much, and Batman letting Nighthawk to plaster himself on his shoulders? Yeah, that made sense. Diana decided that it explained everything if they were lovers so she left it at that. Even thought she may not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all get the surprise relationship


	3. 2. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, i might actually re-write this later when i have time

Hal had decide to go wait in the meeting room early, he and Barry were suppose to meet up, but considering Barry was, well, Barry, he'd probably get there 5 minutes later. 

Nighthawk bounced into the room and somehow scared Hal, who was just sitting there waiting for Barry. 

"Oh! Nighthawk, we don't have a chair for you yet." Hal awkwardly said. 

"Oh, that's fine," Nighthawk smiled at Hal and did something that Hal knew that no one that knew Batman should ever do, he sat in Batman's chair. 

"Uh, Nighthawk, that's Batman's chair." Hal pointed out. 

Nighthawk merely raised an eyebrow, "So, what?"

"Dude-" Hal had started to say something when Batman walked into the room. His eyes grew large behind his mask and followed Batman as he walked towards his chair. Hal's eyes widened as he saw Batman causally pick up Nighthawk, sit down, and place Nighthawk on his lap, his arm curling around his waist like it was natural and happened often. 

Hal was just standing there in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. He didn't think it was normal for friends,if that's what Batman and Nighthawk were, which didn't explain anything that much. Also, he didn't know Batman even had friends. 

"Alright, I'm just gonna, uh, go, and um, catch up with Flash in the canteen." Hal stammered. 

This was the last time he went to a meeting room early. Next time he walked into the meeting room early, he might see someone else with their lover, like Superman and Wonder Woman making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, in case this wasn't clear enough, p l a t o n i c relationship between bruce and dick. its a father-son one and bruce's kids just like sitting in his lap but well, he makes them feel safe


	4. 3. cyborg (victor stone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for not updating 
> 
> i had really bad writer's block sorry :(
> 
> i know what its like, waiting for someone to update a story you really wanna read\
> 
> anyways, hope y'all enjoy this chapter

It was strange, his new body. He wasn't used to the half man, half machine body he now resided in. He, obviously, couldn't go back to his high school without getting very weird looks and he just didn't want to deal with that crap. Unfortunately, his old school made a huge fuss when he suddenly switched to an online school instead of returning to the high school. Probably cause of the whole football star thing. Online school was very helpful when he had monitor duty at odd hours, such as now at 3am. He was fixing one of the monitor screens (that Flash had split a mocha frappe on) and checking the monitor systems, which was his job, but he had a feeling that Batman updated the monitor systems. 

He noticed movement on one of the monitors. He turned to focus on the monitors. Along with footage from around the world, the screens also showed the different parts of the Watchtower, including the canteen, the landing bay, the hallways that held the personal rooms for each League members, and the medical bay. 

On the monitor that showed one of the various halls of the personal rooms of the Justice League members, he saw Batman and Nighthawk walking down the hallway together. It wasn't odd to see people walking together near the personal rooms, but they were usually coup- _oh _.__

__Victor stopped and turned away from the monitor, if he could still had blood, he'd be bright red by now. He went to go turn off the monitor just in time to see Nighthawk push Batman into a room as the screen turned black. Victor's remaining eye widen as his mind connected what they were most likely doing. _(each other)__ _

____There wasn't really any other explanation for what they were doing, but Victor didn't really care. But what he did care about was that Batman apparently had something that turned off cameras?? on the watchtower?? How did he not know this?_ _ _ _

____Well, it's Batman, that should probably be the answer for anything Batman did._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i was reading this really good dark batfam fanfic but they havent updated in forever fhdskvbm  
> *very sad cry noise*
> 
> anyways, im reading little women right now :D  
> so as we all know, jaybird be the biggest classical nerd we all know so if a story with jay being very nerdy, it totally wouldn't have my opions in it... what?
> 
> fkudhbcamh
> 
> have my sad song playlist that i really need to update from my spotify  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGNeW-DZ9QOqCy996askVfjR8TxHc5hoP  
> yes the title is in vietnamese jnrchitneku :)  
> it means something like i want to cry in English  
> i really wanna make cass vietnamese like me so if cass pop if and she viet, y'all know why, also i want to read a fic where she and artemis bond over being half viet and being raised by assassin fathers- 
> 
> a n y w a y s -  
> please comment your thoughts down below! and maybe any ideas for clark and barry


	5. 4. flash (barry allen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, sorry about not updating in like almost a month, 
> 
> my brain was like -
> 
> yea-
> 
> also BLM  
> IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT IT  
> GET THE FUCK OUT
> 
> anyways, enjoy

Barry knew he was probably the only person in the League that knew Batman's identity, other than Nighthawk because he was pretty sure they were dating. 

It had all started when Flash had called Batman after Flash had found that evidence on one of his rogues that had implied they were working with one of Batman's rogues. 

Bruce had told Barry to run over to the Manor and Alfred would lead him down to the cave so they could investigate it together. He knew Bruce normally would just tell someone if they had something that needed to be looked at to just send it over to him and he'd take a took at it. So to have Bruce to allow him into his home, he knew Bruce really did trust him. 

Barry bagged the evidence in a little baggie as he didn't have any thing better to hold it in and changed into Flash. He tucked the bag into one of his hidden pockets and ran over to Wayne Manor and stopped right in front and awkwardly looked around.

"Mr. Allen?" came an elderly accented voice from a speaker next to the keypad.

Barry turned his head to the speaker and stared at it for a few awkward seconds before clearing his throat, 'Uh, yea, this is he. Um, Barry, yeah."

A moment after he spoke, the gate swung open and Barry took that as permission to go. He ran down the long winding path all the way to the Manor and stopped at the front doors which opened a mere two seconds (he counted) after he stopped. At the door was a silver-haired man dressed in a black suit.

"Hello Mr. Allen." 

"Uh hi, Alfred?"

"Yes, that is my name. It's nice to know Master Bruce did not forget to inform you of my name." came the very sarcastic reply from Alfred.

Barry blinked very quickly and chuckled a little. 

"Where is the uh ᵇᵃᵗcave?" Barry whispered. 

Alfred didn't even pause at the way he said it and just started walking. Barry stood there for a second then speed walked to catch up with him.

"Master Bruce shall be in his study with Master Dick."

"Uh, who's Dick?"

"You shall see." was the very vague reply.

A few minutes later, when they finally reached a normal looking door, Alfred stopped. Barry looked at the door in a bewildered manner. 

"Ba- Bruce's uh study is behind this door?"

"Indeed."

"His super secret uh study with his secret of all secret, is hidden behind this door? This normal door."

"Without a doubt."

When Barry started to open his mouth to say something, Alfred cut him off by opening the door to reveal a---- normal looking study, albeit an empty room. With a big brown desk, a fireplace, a grandfather clock, a couch, and some picture frames with Bruce and a lot of people in them, along with other things.

Barry blinked confusedly, "What."

Alfred didn't reply and just walked over to the grandfather clock, opened it, then rearranged the hands on it. 

"Uh, Mr. Alfred sir, what are you doing to the cloc-...oh..." Barry trailed off as the clock automatically moved aside to reveal a door shaped hole in the wall with steps leading down into a black hole. 

Alfred turned around to gestured for Barry to follow him. Barry just kept silent and followed after him. The staircase led to a brightly lit cave, with a large display of computers in the main area and a lot of other things in other places, including a medi-bay, a large playing card, a giant penny. 

The display area had a few chairs in front of it, one of which was occupied with another person leaning on the side of it. The person in the chair stood up and turned around to face Barry with the other person. The who was in the chair was obvious Batman, aka Bruce Wayne, and, Barry was going to take a guess, 'Master Dick' was th other person. 

"Mr. Barry, this is Master Bruce and Master Dick." Alfred introduced.

"Hello Barry." Bruce nodded at him.

"Hi!" Barry waved at them. "My name's Barry, but you already knew that I guess, 'cause you're like Batman and whatever. That's really cool. I'm Flash but again, you already knew, I guess. So I'm just going to shut up now..."

Dick laughed then grinned at him. "Hi Barry, I'm Dick Grayson, you already know me though."

"I do?"

"Yup! I'm Nighthawk ."

"How are you so flexible, I saw you stretching the Watchtower's gym one time and I could barley get halfway?"

"I've been an acrobat for over twenty years, since, well, birth, haven't stopped since then."

"That's so cool." Barry said in awe.

"Anyways, I gotta get going, I'm going out for lunch with Jay."

"Goodbye Dick...ti amo. Tell Jason I said hi." Bruce murmured lowly. 

"Got it, bye B! Ti amo anch'io!" Dick said while turning to Bruce and giving him a hug. 

"Bye Barry! Tell Wally I said hi!" Dick yelled from his shoulder while running up the stairs out of the cave.

"Bye Dick! I'll tell Wally you-" Barry's brain then caught up to what Dick had said, "Wait what!?"

Bruce chuckled lightly then turned to Barry. "Could I see the evidence you brought?"

"What? Oh yea, yeah." Barry fumbled with his jacket then grabbed it and handled it to Bruce, "Here you go, uh. What does that uh thing or like phrase you and Dick said means?"

"It means I love you." Bruce walked over to a microscope on one of the tables spread around the cave, while Barry stood there, confused.

He knew that Bruce and Nighthawk, now Dick, were close, he had seen them hugging a few times. He knew they helped each other with their wounds more than he had seen Clark and Diana had. Knowing they said that they loved each other before leaving the other person only made sense, it just cemented the idea they were dating. 

Barry then shook his head then ran over to the table Bruce was at to help him. He was one of the top forensic investigator, if not the top one for a reason. His speed helped him notice things other people might not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, i got into marvel?? more like irondad and spiderson but still kinda marvel, their live action is good, better than dc's sorry, i love dc well sometimes (fuck bruce being a bad dad in the comics) but their live action sucks as-
> 
> anyways, if you guys are into marvel, yk that tag 'peter parker's trip to stark industries'  
> i lowkey have notes written down to write a story for that  
> wait i literally have at least 40 notes in my icloud notes that's solely for justice league/batfam fanfic   
> im gonna die anyways, i want to write a story for that, sorry i??
> 
> if you guys want fic ideas, go to my tumblr slytherinmuse, and message me i have a lot of ideas, some are inspired by songs, words, prompts, or just things i came up with-i also have a little bit of a story written for a few things
> 
> wait so this is random but, i just read a story on here where they kept naming the line breaks but that died on wattpad years ago- sorry
> 
> anyways, guys. bruce, is, clearly, a bi D I S A S T E R,  
> but i can't say anything about that 'cause so am i,  
> but, im a definitely a disaster,
> 
> y'all- i E M B A R R A S S E D myself earlier this week, i was on a call with some people, talking about something/working on something, 
> 
> yea, so i was listening to music during that with my airpods connected to my laptop right, and i was like, i want to switch my airpods, and when i put my right airpod in and took the left one out, and pressed play, all while reading from the PDF outloud, the fucking music started playing, and to make matters worse, i was not listening to appropriate music for that time
> 
> i heard my airpod connect so i went back and pressed play,  
>  'I'LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAVE'  
>  it didn't fuckingconnect-------  
> god, you don't know how embarrassed i was, but my older brother, who was in the room with me, and i started laughing, but i just bulldozed on through the reading and no one said anything about it 
> 
> anyways, uhhh yea, hope y'all enjoyed my embarrassing story, v
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy barry's part because i kind of have clark's part written out rn, i'll update for clark part soon, i was writing for clark's part first, but then stopped and was like ?? what i doing
> 
> hope yall excited for the moment where they find out because i have a nice thing in my mind (sorry if yall get let down, i can't write ifor shi-)
> 
> omg i had a fathers day fic for jason and a seprate fathers day fic for steph planned out in my head and i really wanna write it but i have to write clark's part and yea
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed!and if ur into marvel, should i write my peter's Academic Decathlon Team goes to stark industries


	6. 1. superman (clark kent/kal-el)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i had half of this written out already, so i actually meant to publish this on like sunday but i got distracted sorry lol
> 
> enjoy!

Clark was really tired, he normally wouldn't even be that worn out because he wasn't human but considering the fact that he and Batman had been finishing up an experiment that had to do with kryponite about 3 hours before they got an alarm for an invasion somewhere in Manchester and he was deployed to go help, which took them like two hours to finish up.

He felt a lot better after a hot shower and ten minutes under the machine that released radiations similar to the sun that batman had bulit for him. Clark really wanted to go to sleep and cuddle with Diana andmaybesomeoneelse but he also really wanted to thank Batman for the radiation machine and for helping him out during the fight.

He focused his hearing on Batman's heartbeat and looked around the watchtower to figure out where it was coming from. Batman's heartbeat was in the hallway with the personal rooms with another heartbeat close to Batman. His eyebrows furrowed and he listened harder, past the two heartbeats. 

"hawk," He heard Batman's voice say, "I know I don't say this a lot because I don't know to how, but, I'm really proud of you. Ti amo uccellino."

Clark heard Nighthawk say something but all he could was Batman telling Nighthawk he loved him echoing in his head and the loud pounding of his own heart. Clark didn't know a lot of Italian but he knew what ti amo meant and that probably meant uccellino was a pet name. 

Knowing Batman and Nighthawk were dating was different then hearing rumors about the two of them dating. Batman knew about everything that happened on the watchtower, Clark knew because once he had broken something but then fixed it right away, but the next time Batman saw him, he had told Clark to try to not break anything. So if he didn't shut down the rumors, then that meant they were dating.

He took a deep breath and decided to take a nap then talk to Batman about the machine later. Clark pulled his phone out and texted Diana, asking her if she could take a nap with him if she wasn't too busy. He laid down on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. 

Later, after he had fallen asleep, he heard his door open, but he didn't stir that much because only two people had access to his rooms during non-emergencies. A minute later, he felt a body slide behind him who pulled him closer with their arm. Clark tucked himself even closer to the person and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like, saturday, i was busy helping my parents' clean the house, cause yk, gotta clean the house
> 
> then sunday, i went swimming in my neighborhood pool! it was nice, no one was there, i got distracted so forgot to post,
> 
> so yeah, thats why im posting rn-
> 
> anyways, i just realized how many different people are on AO3, like i rad this story where the author had a 15 year old son and i was like ?? and then i realized there are like 12 year olds on here, os uh yea, 
> 
> im tired lol  
> just tired of well life 
> 
> anywayssss, story almost done, how y'all feek about that?  
> hope you enjoyed!   
> comment and kudos if you want :)


	7. 7. justice league (the reveal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story not that good im sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> i have nothing to say for myself  
> im sorry 
> 
> if u wanna know more, check the end notes
> 
> on that note, enjoy the last chapter of cromulent, its been an honor to write for you :)
> 
> gonna miss you all

It was almost 3pm and everyone was sitting in the main meeting room, everyone but Batman and Nighthawk. Superman stood up and started pacing around the room as the clock ticked closer and closer to 3pm, until it was 2:59 pm. Almost a full minute later Nighthawk burst into the room, with a wound in his side, clearly bleeding with Batman right behind him. 

"Nighthawk!" 

"I'm fine, B! It's just a.." Nighthawk paused to take a quick breath, "a little, uh, stab. That's all! You know, I deal with a lot more at home!" 

At that last sentence, the other leaguers exchanged glances with each other.I f Nighthawk dealt with more then a stab wound at his home, was he getting abused? It was concerning. 

"That doesn't make you immune to stab wounds just because two of your brothers like to stab people with pointy objects." came the dry remark from Batman who was attempting to corner Nighthawk to bandage him.

"You don't know that!" was the immediate answer from Nighthawk, who was inching away from Batman like he was going to run away from him a scond time.

"I do." 

"How would you know?" 

"Maybe because I've been crimefighting for at least twenty years? I do not believe I am immune to stab wounds considering I just got one two nights ago, that, may I remind you, you kept hovering around me because of it." 

The entire league was shocked when they heard Batman, mostly because they had thought Batman was in his 20's, or even in his early 30's. Barry was shocked. The only way he could've been in the age range they thought was that he had to have started in his teenage years, that would explain how he was as good as he was currently. But that sounded like he had a terrible childhood.

Because what had caused him to start fighting crime at such a young age? What terrible deed had been occurred to make a young boy became a vigilante? It sounded awful though, a young teen going out to fight in a homemade costume which was what most likely what he worn when he first started out. 

The only other way for Batman to not have started out at such a young age was that he started when he was in his 20's, but that was still very young, and that meant Batman would be at least 40 something. If Batman was 40, he fought really well for a 40 year old man. 

Nighthawk looked pretty young perhaps he was in his early 20s, but Batman didn't seem like the person to date someone younger than him by like 20 years. It was more likely that Nighthawk seemed young for his age. The thought tat maybe Nighthawk was his son popped into his head, but he quickly brushed that thought aside. It didn't make sense to him.

"-ighthawk. Come here." Batman demanded.

"Why?"

"You are bleeding out all over the clean floor and you might die from blood loss if you don't get that fixed up. Don't think I don't know about that burn on your leg that Firefly gave you."

"How do you know about that?" Nighthawk pouted. "Agent A put that burn cream you made on it when I got home and this morning. And before we left to go handle those villains earlier."

"Yes and it's been three hours since you last applied it. It needs to be applied every three hours. Do you need me to carry you or are you capable to walk to the medi-bay without running away?" 

Nighthawk sighed, "Fine, I can walk."

Batman turned to the League, "My apologies for being late, Nighthawk and I were occupied with dealing a group of Gotham and Blüdhaven villains who had showed up earlier."

"That's fine, Batman." Diana said as she stood up to take Superman's place, "Go take care of Nighthawk, we'll catch you two up when you're finished."

Batman nodded at Diana and turned back to Nighthawk, "Let's go." Nighthawk just nodded while batman placed his hand on the small of his back and they walked to the medi-bay.

Diana walked up to the computer and pulled up a diagram of a weapon one of the villains they had fought before so they could analyze it in case they might face it again. 

Almost fifteen minutes later, Batman and Nighthawk walked back into the room. Well, saying they walked in was an overstatement, no one noticed they were back until Nighthawk suddenly appeared in his chair with Batman standing behind him.

"Holy sh-, i mean uh, crap." Hal shouted, "When did you two get there!?"

"About like, 20? 20 seconds ago." Nighthawk answered cheerfully.

"I didn't know you knew how to do Bats' disappearing act, Nighthawk." Barry said.

"B taught me like half the things I know!" Nighthawk informed them. 

"I'd like a little bit more credit, if you please." Batman said dryly.

"Maybe like three fourths of what I know." Nighthawk allowed with a grin.

Batman had opened his mouth to retort when Victor looked up from where he was focusing on the table. 

"Guys, there's a group of villains who are making a huge mess in... uh Metropolis?..." Victor trailed off, "Well they started off in Metropolis, but now they're in, ᵒʰ ˢʰᵗ, Gotham."

There was a quick pause, as everyone realized what Victor just said.

"Uh, did you just say Gotham?" Flash asked nervously.

"Yea, um. Batman?" Victor started, "There's Captian Cold, Luthor, Cheetah, Riddler-"

Nighthawk snorted when Victor said Riddler, while Batman asked if he was being serious.

"Yeah, Riddle. Why?"

"Eddie's suppose to be in the hospital for the rest of the week. He fell off a roof while having an asthma attack the other night."

There was a disbelieving silence in the room.

"You're kidding." Superman said, "Right?"

Batman and Nighthawk said nothing and just exchanged glances.

"Let's go take care of those villains, then." Diana cut in.

When they had zeta'd in the middle of Gotham, where Cyborg had said the villains were, they saw a giant mess with the villains fighting each others with Riddler just sitting on top of a building, who looked like he was breathing pretty hard. 

"Everyone!" Superman shouted, "FREEZE!"

They all froze for a few seconds before Captian Cold shot his freeze ray at Superman while yelling no you freeze. Everybody then started ifghting. Eventually, Diana had bested Cheetah, Flash and Captian Cold, Superman Luthor, and so on. After they had knocked out and tied the villains up, they looked around and couldn't find Riddler, Batman, or Nighthawk. 

All three of them had disappeared without a trace, well actually Flash had just found a question mark trail right after Green Lantern had said that he couldn't see any of them or anything related to them. 

Flash, Cyborg, and Green Lantern stayed back with the villains to make sure they didn't escape if they tried, while Wonder Woman and Superman followed the trail down to a dark alley with a open door at the very end, which was lit ominously. Wonder Woman and Superman glanced at each other with a nervous look on their face. 

They walked through the door only to find themselves on top of the Wayne Industries Tower with Nighthawk who was laying near the edge, with his arms reaching over, holding onto something. 

"Nighthawk!" Wonder Woman called out as she and Superman walked closer.

"He can't hear you." came from the Riddler who had appeared from the shed in a slightly mocking tone. 

"What did you do?" Superman questioned as he flew over right in front of Riddler. 

"What did I do? Maybe it wasn't me, maybe it was you." was the vague and very unhelpful answer. 

"How could I have done it?" Superman asked. "I've been taking down Luthor!"

"Mhm, but it was you." Riddler replied. "Just not you."

"Enough of your games, Riddler!" Wonder Woman demanded. "Tell us where Batman is and happened to Nighthawk and what he is doing!"

Riddler smiled, "Why don't you see what Nighthawk is doing, just walk over to him."

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at Riddler, "Superman, could you fly over to Nighthawk and see what he's doing?"

As Superman was flying over, Riddler called out "You can't touch them either!"

'What did he mean by them?' was the thought going through Diana's head, 'Did he mean Batman and Nighthawk? Where would Batman be?'

When Superman was hovering over the edge of the WE tower, his eyes widen. He flew lower, to where Nighthawk was hanging over the edge and all she could see after that was his head lowering and his arms moving.

"Superman?"

"It's..Batman." Superman paused. "He's hanging off the side of the building, with only Nighthawk stopping him from falling, without his unity belt. I can't grab him and I don't know if Nighthawk is strong enough to pull Batman up."

Wonder Woman frowned then turned back Riddler. She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up in air.

"How do we fix this?" She demanded. 

He grinned as he said, "You can't."

"Wha-" 

She was cut off by a shout coming from Nighthawk and Batman. Diana dropped Riddler as both she and Superman whirled around to see Nighthawk turn around and run to grab his ulity belt they hadn't noticed before. Superman flew over the edge and down the side of the building.

\-----

When Batman finally woke up, it wasn't a surprise to any of them to see his white lenses narrow. Nighthawk stepped into his sight of vision as Batman sat up in the cot.

"Hey B," Nighthawk said cheerfully, "You remember me?"

"Of course I do, Nighthawk."

"Alright, cool, cool," Nighthawk sat down on a chair near Batman's cot. "Do you know where you are?"

Batman looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The covered window, fluorescent lighting, the three other cots in the room, the machines, the IV bag he was hooked up to, and the three heroes before him, two colorful and one not that colorful. 

"I'm assuming I am in a medical room somewhere in a trusted place?"

"Your assumption is right!" Nighthawk confirmed cheerfully. "Do you recognize the other two?"

"Yes, Superman and Wonder Woman. We're not in the Batcave, where are we?"

"Okay, so you remember them, but you haven't built the Watchtower. A pretty good time period," Nighthawk murmured thinking out loud. "We're in the Watchtower, you built it for the Justice League. How long have you been watching Clark and Diana?"

"I've been observing Superman for about four years and Wonder Woman for nearly a year and a half."

"Date?"

"No thanks, my head is pounding. I don't think I can go on a date if I fall down the moment I attempt to stand up." Batman replied with a straight face.

"B," Nighthawk dragged out the nickname with a pout on his face. "I can't believe you made that joke."

Batman didn't reply but they could all clearly see a corner of his lips twitch.

"Fineeeee, what date is it for you?"

"November 17th, 2016."

"So nearly two years in the past, alright then." Nighthawk stopped, seemingly lost in thought.

"I believe I have a concussion, how did it get it?" Batman asked when Nighthawk did not continue.

"Kal and I weren't there at the beginning," Diana began to explain, "but when we got to where you and Nighthawk were, you were dangling over the Wayne Enterprises building without your belt, Nighthawk was the only thing keeping from falling. Riddler was there.

"When we asked him what happened and what he did, he kept saying things like maybe it wasn't him and maybe it was us-" 

"Oh!" Nighthawk jumped up from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor. "It was you, but it wasn't you."

"What?" Superman looked bemused.

"Okay, so, me and B-

"B and I." Batman said, cutting in.

"You're such a dad, B." Nighthawk groaned. "Fine, B and I were following Riddler up to the WE tower, when we got to the top, he was just standing there. B took like two or three steps towards him, asking him what he was doing. Eddie, that's Riddler's real name by the way, just smiled and then B was slammed from behind by this green and orange blur, which was a different version of Superman. You know like, the opposite colors of red and blue are green and orange? Right anyways, I was yeeted to the side a little by the alternate Wonder Woman. 

"Green and orange with a little black accents, where the silver is, there was black. Her lasso was purple and her star was purple. Alternate you guys looked like they were wearing your costume but with Aquaman's colors," Nighthawk stopped talking for a few seconds as he turned to Batman and adjust his sleeping body. "Anyways, alternate Superman somehow managed to get B's belt off, I don't know how, I couldn't exactly see because you know, I was fighting off alternate WW. 

"So, he knocked B off the side of the tower with only his hand keeping him up, after that, alternate Supes disappeared, like literally. Poofed away in a puff of gray smoke." Nighthawk paused to catch his breath. "Oh shi-, shoot, I mean shoot. I forgot about the stab in my side, I'm pretty sure the stitches were torn when I was fighting alternate WW. Oh, yeah, she poofed away too I think."

Diana and Clark both had concerned looks on their faces as they watched Nighthawk unzipped something on his suit.

"Uhh, I don't suppose you guys know how to restitch back up a wound?" Nighthawk asked with a grimace as he started to pull down the top of his suit. 

"No," Clark admitted with a sheepish look. "I don't usually get hurt enough to the point where I need stitches or if I do need stitches, Batman or Manhunter sew me up."

"I know how to sew. My mother taught me how to sew, so I could resew up my clothes back on Themyscira when I ripped them while I was out playing or training," Diana said with a soft, but sad smile. "Is stitching the same or similar to sewing?"

"Stitching is basically sewing, I guess? Restitching a wound is like sewing up a hole in a piece of clothing. We normally use a surgical thread that's made to dissolve over time so that we don't have to remove the thread. It's helpful for when people with fast healing or thick skin need stitches."

"I have a steady hand, I believe I may be able to restitch your wound for you without it looking zigzag or strange." Diana offered as she moved closer to Nighthawk from where she was leaning on the wall next to Clark.

"Great!" Nighthawk grinned. "Superman, actually, can I call you Clark?"

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Clark said.

"Alright! Clark, could you please go over to that white cabinet with the silver handle and grab the blue thread with the label dissolvable. Also, get one of the needles in the white cup labeled clean and one of the rubbing alcohol containers, please."

\---------

Nighthawk grinned brightly as he wrapped his arm about Batman's waist so he could support Batman. 

"C'mon B!" he said while slightly bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Diana's heart ached when she noticed how well Nighthawk and Batman fit together, but she mentally shook her head at the ache and tried to ignore it. Batman already had someone that he looked very happy with and loved very much, and it seemed like that was reciprocated. 

When she focused back n what the others were doing, she saw Nighthawk and Batman walking towards the doorway, where she was standing, with Kal hovering around them in case they needed help.

She smiled gently at them when they reached the doorway and started walking on Batman's other side, the one that was unoccupied by Nighthawk. 

"Hey B," Nighthawk started. "You only have like 6 kids so far right?"

"I only have five. Who's the other one that you-" Batman cut himself off with a quiet groan. "Are you still saying Oracle and Spoiler are basically my kids but only half so together they make up a full 'kid?'"

Diana attempted to repress a smile when she heard Batman say kid, because she could basically hear the air quotes. 

"Perhaps." Nighthawk said 'mysteriously.'

"How many more do I get?" Batman asked, sounding like he was genuinely curious. 

Diana was unable to hear what Nighthawk said because she had just realized how many kids Nighthawk had said Batman had.

Diana accidentally interrupted Nighthawk when she blurted out, "You have more then 6 kids?!"

Nighthawk chuckled lightly while Batman answered her question.

"Well, as far and I remember, I only have four and two halves of different children, so basically five. Apparently I gain one other child in-?"

"Uhh, around some time in 2019? It's been almost a year since you've acquired another child. "

"Have we ever met any of your children?" Clark asked while Diana froze with a confused look on her face.

"Yep!" Nighthawk answered cheerfully. "You have met most of us, probably all of my brothers, in our civilian persona. I don't think you've met the girls, yet."

"Wait, what?" Clark blinked in shock. "You-..you're Batman's son?"

"Uhh, yea?" Nighthawk cocked his head to the side with a puzzled expression. "I'm his first and oldest son!"

Both Diana and Clark paused, realizing that they might have a chance if Batman was single and wanted a relationship. 

"You've met me in my civilian persona, as well." Batman added, which slightly scared Clark and Diana because he had been so silent they had forgotten he was there.

"You have alot of kids, Batman." Clark said in almost an nonchalantly manner if not for the underlying tone of hope in his voice.

"I do."

"He loves us all the same though!" Nighthawk piped up. 

"Are you single?" Diana asked bluntly as she placed her hand on the senor. Clark whipped his head around so fast, Diana thought that if he wasn't a Kryptonian, perhaps he would have gotten whiplash.

"I'm not, I have a cute red-headed boyfriend! Well, fiancé, I proposed a few days ago!" Nighthawk said while leading Batman into the empty meeting. "B is single and up for grabs."

"Nighthawk." Batman chided. 

Nighthawk just giggled as he flipped on top of the table, sitting to Batman's left at the head of the table. 

Clark and Diana exchanged a glance, then Diana stepped forward, clearing her throat. That got the attention of Batman and Nighthawk.

"Batman, Kal and I are... interested in you. We wanted to know if you were interested-" The meeting room door slid open, admitting Barry and Hal. "-in dating us?"

"Whoa," Barry said in shock. "Supes, WW, you guys are interested in B?"

"Ye-" Diana was cut off by Hal shouting.

"I thought Batman and Nighthawk were dating!"

"Why does everyone think that?" Nighthawk threw his hands up in the air. "He's my dad!"

"Wait what? Batman's your dad?"

"Yes!"

The first time Hal had seen Nighthawk and Batman interact popped in his head. It kind of made sense, some sons did sit in their fathers lap. Maybe they were just affection because they both had a traumatic childhood. Batman had hinted something towards a traumatic childhood before. It was possible that Nighthawk was cheerful because of his childhood and wanted to be happy.

"...oh. That does kinda make sense, now that I think about.." Hal said.

"You know how to think, Jordan?" Batman sarcastically asked.

"Oi! Of cours-" 

"Anyways!" Nighthawk hastily cut in before his father and Green Lantern get into another fight! "Do you two know where Cyborg is?"

"Yeah! Vic said he'd be a little late. I heard his dad's voice int he background, I think they're doing some father-son bonding. It's about time for that, don't you think?" Barry babbled on while running around. "Hey, wait, B, 'wing, do you guys do crime fighting as a father-son bonding thing? That sounds a little weird, but whatever. I mean, it might be cool, I wouldn't know. Anyways, is it?"

"...I mean, not really, but yes?" Nighthawk answered with only the littlest bit of confusion in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rly rly sorry for not uploading
> 
> alot of things have been going on
> 
> my best friend got covid but then tested negative for it like a few week later,
> 
> something came back full force and i couldn't even get out of bed before 12 pm :(
> 
> im rly sorry for not updating
> 
> on a happier note, ive been watching the trio and the dream team (mc yt groups) sapnap and bbh are so wholesome 
> 
> i played bedwars on ft w/ my best friend who was playing COD lmao
> 
> funny story:
> 
> i can’t w/ myself
> 
> i was getting my flip flops form the backyard so i could get groceries for my mom and they were flipped over with dirt on the bottom like orange
> 
> and i picked them  
> up and said to my mom, love, wow the orange on my flip flops
> 
> they rly being out the..... patriotism in me
> 
> ughhh, i have so many ideas for writing but i can't  
> im starting school soon with three honor classes and an orchestra class, all online  
> i cant bro
> 
> also, barry didn’t rly react to the rebel bc after his chapter, he found out they were father and son bc theyre famous
> 
> follow me @casswasfound on twitter and @slytherinmuse on tumblr 
> 
> hnng, its been an honor to write for everyone whos read this thank you all so much for the support i love you all so much
> 
> if you think no one loves you, youre wrong, i love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you subscribe to the story you'll get notification every time i update :)
> 
> also comment down your thoughts about it so far and if you have any ideas for any of the league members


End file.
